An OED such as an organic light emitting device (OLED), an organic photovoltaic cell, an organic photo conductor (OPC), or an organic transistor includes an organic material layer vulnerable to an external factor such as water. For this reason, structures capable of protecting an OED from an external material are suggested in the patent documents 1 to 4.
In a flexible structure to which a plastic substrate vulnerable to permeation of an external material is applied, a layer such as a barrier layer may be further included. Conventionally, the barrier layer is realized of an inorganic material. An OED including the barrier layer has a structure in which an organic material layer such as a plastic substrate and an inorganic material layer are present together. Since the inorganic material layer and the organic material layer generally have different thermal expansion characteristics, a stress may be easily generated from an inside of the device, and may be more highly generated when the flexible device is bent.